1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the treatment of infection. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to the treatment of Chikungunya virus infection.
2. Description of Related Art
Chikungunya is a mosquito-borne virus mainly transmitted to vertebrates by Aedes mosquitoes such as Aedes albopictus and Aedes aegypti mosquitoes. Chikungunya virus (family Togaviridae, genus Alphavirus) has a positive sense single stranded RNA genome. Alphaviruses use receptor-mediated endocytic uptake and low pH-triggered membrane fusion to deliver their RNA genomes into the cytoplasm where productive replication occurs.
Chikungunya infection (also known as Chikungunya fever) was first identified in Tanzania and Uganda in 1953. Since then, re-emergences of Chikungunya infection outbreak have taken place in Africa, Southeast Asia, the Indian subcontinent and the Indian Ocean. In August 2007, the first outbreak in European continent was documented in Italy with 217 laboratory-confirmed cases. This outbreak was the first one reported in a temperate climate country. Currently, Chikungunya infection has been identified in more than 40 countries.
The symptoms of Chikungunya infection include sudden onset of fever, joint pain, muscle pain, headaches, nausea, vomiting, and nose and gum bleeding. Possible, but relatively rare complications include gastro-intestinal complications, cardiovascular decompensation, and meningo-ecephalitis. Averagely, the symptoms appear on 4 to 7 days after being bitten by an infected mosquito. While most patients usually recover after days to weeks, some may develop chronic arthritis. Death related to Chikungunya infection has been reported mainly in aged patients or patients with weakened immune systems.
Diagnostic tests are available but there is no antiviral or licensed vaccine. Accordingly, the treatment to Chikungunya infection is symptomatic including non-salicylate analgesics and non-steroid anti-inflammatory therapy.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for providing a measure for treating and/or preventing Chikungunya infection.